


Soporific

by PseudonymousBotched



Series: Oh, Brother: Screen Tests [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, Nightmares, Protective Siblings, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymousBotched/pseuds/PseudonymousBotched
Summary: Nines knows Connor is having trouble sleeping again, and just wants to help his big brother get some rest for once.This is indulgently fluffy because I had a bad day and needed something emotionally comforting.Minor edits listed in notes.





	Soporific

**Author's Note:**

> I played the DBH fangame "what comes after" on itch.io and I am now in severe need of fluff. And what's fluffier than little bro Nines trying to comfort his big brother?
> 
> Minor edits made (most recent on 22nd of July, 2019): corrected the spelling error in the title (thanks, dyslexia), updated the tags, and corrected some formatting issues that were bothering me.

**> February 18th, 2039, 2:06:49 AM.**

**> Auditory disturbance registered.**

**> Interrupting sleep mode.**

**> Resuming active status in 3… 2… 1… **

He blinks. The ceiling overhead looks navy blue, draped as it is in nighttime shadows.

A swift glance to his HUD confirms the reason for his sudden awakening.

**> Auditory disturbance analysis complete.**

**> Origin of audio sample: Connor Anderson.**

**> Audio sample likely originated within five feet radius.**

**> Unable to transcribe audio sample.**

**> Begin internal playback of audio sample (14 seconds)?**

He dismisses the prompt with a blink. He already knows what it probably is that woke him.

From the other side of the wall between their bedrooms, he hears Connor's bed creak, along with a slightly staticky sigh.

Checking on Connor would probably be a good idea.

He isn't a restless sleeper, so untangling himself from his blankets isn't much effort. When he starts through their apartment towards Connor's bedroom door, the linoleum is cold against his bare feet.

**> Set reminder: leave slippers beside bed before going to sleep tomorrow.**

Connor's bedroom door is uncharacteristically open, and the room is flooded with moonlight.

He pauses to assess the situation.

Connor is sitting on the left-hand side of his bed, still half twisted up in his blanket. He seemed to have been staring out at the window in front of him, but is now blinking blearily at the intrusion. His LED is blinking a tachycardiac yellow.

“Sorry if I woke you,” Connor says, voice a little quieter and deeper than when he's fully awake. He looks away and rolls his shoulders forward slightly, curving in on himself. “I'm fine.”

Connor is clearly not fine, not if he’s screaming himself awake from the nightmares again.

**> Setting new mission parameters: get Connor back to sleep comfortably.**

Immediately his preconstructive programming is humming with suggestions.

**> Offer a cup of coffee.**

**> Likelihood of soothing - 78%. **

**> Likelihood of resuming sleep - 12%.**

Those are not acceptable odds. A sleep deprived Connor is nobody's friend.

**> Turn on preferred music.**

**> Likelihood of soothing - 54%.**

**> Likelihood of resuming sleep - 9%.**

If the neighbors hadn't already been woken up, then the delicate overtures of heavy metal would surely be enough to wake them.

**> Initiate physical contact.**

**> Likelihood of soothing - 92%.**

**> Likelihood of resuming sleep - 83%.**

He briefly recalls that at dad’s house, Connor likes to call Sumo over to lay next to or on top of him. And Connor almost never had nightmares when he was asleep on dad's couch with Sumo nearby.

Well, he's no St. Bernard, but maybe he'll be an acceptable substitute.

He moves without considering the best way to go about it. The bed frame creaks under the sudden influx of weight. Getting up the narrow bed and getting himself turned somewhat correctly is a fiddly thing to manage.

“What _are_ you doing,” Connor mumbles, but his tone seems to indicate it's a rhetorical question.

He manages to hook his right arm around Connor's chest to pull him down and backwards. Connor doesn't resist. The ventilation fans deep inside Connor's torso spin quietly on low power, sending a faint vibration into his arm.

It's almost a minute and a half later before Connor lets out a small sigh and relaxes into his side.

He's pretty sure his brother has slipped back into sleep mode again, and a check of the LED confirms it. It's a serene blue, pulsing quietly.

**> Mission accomplished.**


End file.
